everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronos Ephemeris
"I am more than just an illusion." Kronos Ephemeris is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Father Time in the fairytale story The Capture of Father Time. In the destiny conflict, he sides with Royals since he is trying to redeem his father and his destiny due to the mishap that tends to occur in their family's story. Kronos is on a mission to take control of the dimensions where time has been changed and distorted because of their lost faith in Father Time. He has fully dedicated himself to restore the reputation, reign and power of his family's legacy. Character Personality Kronos is not a people-person since he immediately assumes the worst in everyone and fully believes everyone is out to get him to abuse his powers of time manipulation. This causes him to always be on edge and paranoid of any type of human interaction. However, he is not afraid expressing this since he will always tell someone to back-off or get away from them. He easily gets ticked off and instantly lashes out at people since he is a hot-headed person. Although this makes him come off as a bully at Ever After High and appear intimidating, this is exactly what he wants. The more people stay away from him, the better it is for him. Depending on how one looks at it, Kronos either really hates people or is really afraid of them. Without having to worry too much about people, Kronos can focus more on what truly matters to him: redeeming his family's legacy and name. Kronos is absolutely proud of his destiny and his family and he is bothered how his line's influence and reign gradually diminished throughout the years. While most would blame it on the carelessness of his family, Kronos would say otherwise. From how he sees it, he blames the selfishness and greed of people who tarnished his story's reputation, capturing the past Father Times as hostage to use the power of time for their own desires and entertainment. Deep down, Kronos absolutely hates people and will never trust anyone since he sincerely views everyone is out to get him and his father. With his extreme desire to restore and save the prestige of Father Time, Kronos ventures out to reclaim the lost dimensions that ended their pact with his family. Since time no longer exist in these dimensions, Kronos is unfortunately vulnerable and his powers are either strictly limited or useless. Regardless, he goes and explores them to convince these dimensions, proposing for Time to rule once more. Kronos promises to every dimension and to himself that under his rule as Father Time, nothing will slip away. Although these exhibitions tend to be dangerous, Kronos has an adventurous spirit and enjoys exploring new lands and dimensions. The only thing that he dislikes about them is the necessity to interact with those he has to compromise with. Even so, Kronos is fully aware that restoring his family's reputation trumps any type of personal hatred and fear. Kronos' passion and determination for redemption can lead him to commit acts where the defined line of good versus bad is blurred. He will do anything to restore his family's reputation regardless of the consequences and those who are affected by his actions. He does not consider the feelings of others and the negative outcomes; as long as it is beneficial to his life mission he will do it and without a second thought more. This leads him to be a morally ambiguous character due to his questionable choices and actions. If it comes down to it, Kronos will not hesitate to kill someone if it means sealing a contract with a dimension that Time used to control over. Not only is Kronos trying to amend relationships with former parallel universes, he is also trying to regain his legacy's authority over life and death. Although he is fully aware that Father Time will never be able to control a living being's death, his family used to work alongside Life and Death themselves when deciding these things. Since the fall of his destiny's reign, his family no longer partake in the decision making and have been reduced to obediently following the orders made by Life and Death. Kronos truly believes that his father and family are needed when deciding the flow of life and thinks that the balance of life and death has become skewed since his family's demotion. Since both Life and Death do not respect Time, Kronos disrespects them right back by overstepping boundaries and taking over both of their roles. Although Time will never be able to take complete control over the Flow of Life, Kronos has had some successes taking control of some angels that fetch the souls of those who recently passed away. Using tactics like blackmail, Kronos has been able to acquire a reasonably sized group of angels that run under his command. Unknowingly, time dimension jumping, especially to those where Time no longer exists, takes a large toll on Kronos' sanity. Every time he travels to these parallel universes, his mental health diminishes. Thanks to this, Kronos has developed multiple personalities where some of them have become their own personas. Kronos is aware of these personas and believes they are side effects from his journeys, but does not affiliate their development to his mental degradation (since he is unaware of that consequence.) Unfortunately, Kronos "blacks out" when one persona comes forward and does not recollect any memory when they do. So far, they only personas that he is aware of are: * Immanuel Gottfried ** A fatalistic persona who is nonconfrontational and gives up as soon as trouble arises. When Immanuel surfaces, they are completely unaware of the other personas, Kronos and their time-bending abilities. Kronos is currently unaware of what triggers Immanuel to come through but he tries his best to keep this persona dormant as much as possible. When Immanuel arises, he lasts around 10-15mins and the trigger for him going dormant is also unknown. Immanuel is practically useless. * Gregory ** Kronos is aware of Gregory's triggers and he mostly comes out when Kronos is consciously aware that he is angry, stressed and/or desperate to the point he cannot handle it anymore. Gregory is aware of the time bending powers and uses it excessively. He is a violent and merciless persona that will attack anyone or anything - no exceptions. While Gregory can be useful in some situations, he is the only persona who can stay awake for an unlimited time, but only when they are purely enraged and unsatisfied. Once they feel fulfilled and happy, Gregory goes dormant. * Jiffy ** Jiffy is the juvenile persona and just like Immanuel, they are also unaware of their powers. Kronos greatly dislikes this persona because of how childish Jiffy acts. Most of the time when Jiffy is active, he just whines and cries about everything and nothing. Between Immanuela and Jiffy, Kronos finds Jiffy to be the worst of the four personas and would rather have Immanuel surface in a dire situation than Jiffy. Kronos has no idea what Jiffy even exists but he learned to accept him anyway. Mental and emotional vulnerability are Jiffy's active triggers, but his dormant triggers are unknown. * 4D ** 4D is the only persona that is fully aware of the other personas and Kronos. They are somewhat the omnipresent persona since they retain all the memories of Kronos and the others, which is something Kronos is unaware about. Out of the four personas, 4D is the one that Kronos knows the least about since 4D surfacing is inconsistent and knows almost nothing about other than they exist. Since 4D knows all, they are the only persona that is fully aware of Kronos' degrading sanity, meaning they are aware of their time bending powers but 4D chooses to not use them. They are always on the lookout for Kronos' and hope that his tragic fate does not become a reality. Even though Kronos doesn't know, 4D knows he can only stay awake for a maximum of 5 minutes. Each persona has their own set of memory and some of the personas are aware of the other ones and can retain their memories as well. Even though Kronos is completely unconscious when one materializes, he has been doing his best keeping track what triggers a persona to surface and go dormant. Father Time's Power Even though the Father Time destiny has lost authority and influence throughout each passing generation, the power has not degraded. However, the Father Time legacy has lost faith in the Storybook of Legends because of the ill-fated capture of one selfish human being, which over the years have caused havoc in universes controlled by Time. Thanks to this, alternate universes slowly lost faith in Time, no longer finding it reliable; this has ultimately led to the Father Time legacy to no longer sign the Storybook of Legends with their full name in hopes to prevent the capture from happening with the ambiguous signature. The decision to not fully sign the Storybook of Legends has become a tradition in the family that the negative effects of not submitting to the book has been long forgotten. While the power of Father Time has not weakened, the full potential of Father Time's power is heavily capped until fully signed. Powers like traveling to the past, altering the past and future, and traveling to alternate dimensions are unleashed if and only if the future Father Time signs the book with their full name. Unfortunately, since the signing tradition has been done for so long, these powers have been forgotten as well, almost becoming a myth and wishful thinking. When Kronos found out that he was able to bend Time in ways he thought were impossible, he immediately took the opportunity to use his new found skills to restore his family's legacy. His discovery has led him to research more into his destiny's powers to see what other things he could do, taking in particular interest in time dimensions skipping. Realizing that there are other universes out there to explore, as well as finding out how some dimensions lack the essence of Time because of his ancestors' failures, Kronos trained himself to be able to manipulate Time to travel across multiple dimensions. During his research, he did come across few accounts of past Father Time's that have practiced their powers beyond the cap of the book and the negative side effects and risks in doing so. Despite everything, Kronos disregarded these findings since there is very little documentation about these events. Hobbies & Interests Music is an important part of Kronos' life since music is his way of expressing and releasing his anger and anxiety. Even though he is not fond of people, he ironically does not mind performing in front of crowds. This is because music brings him peace and when he performs, he is in his own world (or dimension.) While he may have multiple personas, only Kronos can perform his own music and he does so with his own musical personas. * Aeon - Rap ** When Aeon is present, their raps are angsty and bitter. Most of the topics of his raps are spitting the truths of the world and roasting some other underground artists that are trying to knock him down. He can come off rather harsh and his style of rapping is an acquired taste. At times his raps will be less controversial and more calm, but there are only a few of these. * Corona - Soul & Funk ** Corona's songs and subjects are similar to Mr.'s but are a lot more personal and and tend to hit the heart more than Mr.'s. Her topics are mostly about heartbreak and loneliness and she sings her songs with a falsetto and cracky voice. While she mostly sings Soul and Funk, sometimes she will sing some Jazz if the mood comes to her. * Mr. ''- 'Hip-Hop + Rap ** Mr. ranges from melancholic to dramatic in his songs. His songs are mostly storytelling of his past experiences and hypothetical situations. He comes off to be expressive and raw, mostly letting his emotions consume him as he sings. Sometimes he will perform in the same songs as Aeon since Mr. can rap as well, but in those songs he features in with Aeon, Mr. handles the singing parts. * '''Starkastik Watcher - ''RnB + Soul & Funk + Rap'' ** Unlike the other three, Sarkastik Watcher is the most chill of the four singers since he mostly sings about living life free and not worrying. His genre is mostly RnB focused but can also perform the songs that Corona does. The two mostly sing together as well and it is quite distinguishable who is singing. Sarkastik Watcher's voice is mellow like Corona's, but his voice his low and smooth, contrasting Corona's voice. He is the most diverse of the 4 as well since Sarkastik Watcher likes to be able to perform his songs soley on his own. Even though he can rap, his rap is minimal and does not rap as well as Aeon. Appearance Kronos is 6'0" tall and weighs around 174 lbs. He has a very athletic build since he has to be prepared to escape drastic situations when visiting alternate dimensions. His skin is dark brown and he possesses bright olive green eyes that contrast with his dark complexion. Kronos' sports the undercut dreadlocks hairstyle that go a little pass his shoulders. For the most part, he normally keeps his hair up in a ponytail or has it pushed back with a headband. For his attire, he generally goes for the color scheme of black, silver and a rich red color like crimson. At times he will swap out the red with a dark blue like navy or midnight. Kronos generally wears a leather bomber jacket with large ironed-on patches of angels wing on the back. The wings are there to mock the misconception that Father Time bears wings (although, Kronos would not mind having a pair for his own.) Underneath he wears a grey t-shirt with large text saying "Carpe Diem." A red bandana is tied around his neck so he can quickly cover up his face to keep his identity hidden when he is time jumping. The design on the bandana is of the skull jaw, mouth and teeth, a reference that his family still has the power to control life and death. (But not to the extent of Death itself though.) His pants are faded black jeans that are sort of ripped by the knees but not fully ripped open. For shoes, he mostly wears bright red boots or kicks depending on his mood. (The types of shoes he would wear are similar to Timberlands, Air Jordan's or Nikes.) He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles giving the gloves somewhat the same functionality as brass knuckles. Due to the potential danger traveling to dimensions where Time does not exist, he always carries around dual gunblades with him. He carries them in dark grey holsters that are strapped together to his belt. His belt is adorned with bullets which he finds not only cool but useful as well. He uses his belt to carry extra bullets just in case things go bad. Inside his jacket, he keeps a collection of regular silver pocket watches and special ones that are only useful to the Father Time family line. The regular pocket watches keep track of the different time frames in his home dimension, while the special watches keep track of time in the different alternate time dimensions. There is one pocket watch more special than the rest which Kronos must keep in order to keep track of his space and moment in time. This watch will automatically update to the current time, date, period, and dimension. This particular pocket watch was passed down to him by his Grandfather with the phrase "I am more than just an illusion" engraved on the back. Early Life Life at Ever After High Future Relationships Family Father Time Grandfather Time Ever since Kronos was young, his father had no time for him due to the pressure their legacy had in maintaining their duties. For the first nine years of Kronos' life he was raised by his grandfather until his passing. Due to this, if anyone were to ask Kronos who he thought was more of his parent and guardian, he would immediately say his Grandfather. While Kronos cares for his old man, there is no one else in the world that he respects and cherishes more than his grandfather. His grandfather is so special to him that the mere mention of him would almost bring Kronos to tears which is a fact about him that no else knows (other than the other personas of course.) All four of Kronos' personas also share the same feelings as well. Grandfather Time was the one who taught Kronos about their destiny's untimely fate and how the reign of Father Time diminishes each passing generation. He even told Kronos how much he wished he could live long enough to see the day where their legacy finally got the respect they deserved; the very wish that inspired Kronos' life mission. Losing his Grandfather definitely was a dark time in Kronos' life as he would do anything to have him back. Whenever Kronos is feeling down or nostalgic, he would sometimes travel back to rewatch his childhood moments with his Grandfather from afar. While he wishes he could go up to his Grandfather and speak to him when he goes back to the past, Kronos chooses to preserve these cherished moments and not interfere with them. Acquaintances Celadon West "I guess for this week's pay you want something from this dimension?" Despite everyone thinking Kronos goes through mood swings, West is the only one who is actually aware of Kronos' personas. When Kronos found out about West selling some homemade potions, he quickly went to him demanding West to make him something to control his issue. At first West did not believe Kronos at first about his persona switching until Gregory materialized and demanded him to make his potion. (A gun may have been drawn during this encounter.) The two simply keep their relationship purely business for the most part, but their relationship eventually built to them being friendly acquaintances. While Kronos would never trust anyone ever, he trusts West's magic abilities enough to provide what he needs. He repays the witch with findings from the different universes he visits in exchange for the potions. All of Kronos' personas have appeared before West at some point, some more than others. While it greatly annoys West that he is unable to talk to the same person everytime they meet up, he takes the opportunity to find out more about the personas for his own research. Out of the four personas, 4D is West's favorite since he is the only reasonable one. West is the only one who knows about 4D's omnipresent ability since 4D trusts West enough to share Kronos' unconscious mind and the others' as well. At this point, West probably knows more about Kronos than Kronos knows about himself. 4D warned West to not mention their conversations with Kronos or any other persona for West's safety since he knows that Kronos would not take it well that another person knows about his deepest secrets. Rivals/Enemies River Loxias "You work for me now. Obey or else." Whenever Kronos was asked if they believed if River Loxias was real, Kronos would always respond to them with a confused "yes" since he knows that their so-called mysterious phantom is actually real. He would go as far as telling them that they work for him and telling them what they do, hoping that revealing as much information as possible about River Loxias would keep people away from him. Little did he know that saying he knows who River Loxias would only attract more attention. The attention from the River fanatics would freak the fae out of Kronos to the point it would cause his personas to surface. All four of them surfaced at least once from the stress. Thanks to this, a lot of people do not view Kronos as a reliable source anymore and just take his words with a grain of salt. In spite of the fact of Kronos' inconsistent behavior, people cannot fully disregard his statements about River. What Kronos has said sounds both too good to be true and too made up it has to be true. Even though Kronos' personality shifts, all four of his personas' accounts would match up with what Kronos would say about River. All of them mentioned how River is destined to be the next Angel with the duties to fetch the souls of the newly dead to the afterlife. Percy Boots "You can easily have ANY person in this universe, so just why does it have to be her? Kronos knew about Percy long before Celes started attending Ever After High since he would sometimes peek into Celes' future. Knowing how their paths would intertwine during school if Celes attended, Kronos somewhat wanted to attend Ever After High just to prevent that from happening. His visions about Celes' time at school were hazy since it was unclear about her future then. He did not fully commit to enrolling until his Father told him that the Moon Rabbit mentioned how Celes was in school. Even though Kronos knew of Percy, he did not know what type of person he was, but the moment he saw Percy at school, his disdain towards him grew. Once he realized how much of a lazy lying playboy he was, he absolutely refused to allow Celes to be with him. At first Kronos thought Percy would be tough competition for him but once he saw how he acted, he knew that he was unacceptable for her and that he was a much better guy for Celes. Whenever Percy is around, Kronos would always try to pick a fight with him in hopes of getting them both expelled from school. Anytime the opportunity arises, Kronos would always try to shove Percy against the locker just to piss him off in hopes he would fight back. A lot of times Kronos would get so heated just from the mere sight of Percy that Gregory would almost materialize, but Kronos tries his best to not let that happen since it would only end up getting himself expelled. Moments where he catches Percy hitting on Celes, Kronos has no shame in getting inbetween the two and dragging Celes away from him. Even if Celes never ends up loving him, Kronos will do whatever it takes to make sure she does not end up with Percy. Romance Celes Mochigome "It has to be you. It can only be this you." Although all four of Kronos' personas and Kronos himself have their own set of memories, all of them share any memory that has Celes in it. Even though he would never confess it to her, Kronos is deeply in love with her and all of his personas feel the same towards her too. Celes is Kronos' childhood crush since they used to play with each other every time Celes' mother would personally deliver Father Time's order of mochis. For some of those visits, Celes would accompany her mother and end up playing with Kronos while waiting to go home. Kronos was taught to trust no one and he did not warm up to Celes at first, but she was persistent in befriending him. It took a while for Kronos to accept her, but he eventually did and soon enough those feelings turned into something more. Just so Celes could visit more often, Kronos would hide his father's mochis he just ordered so that he would have to order more. While this trick lasted for a while, Celes stopped visiting all of a sudden. Even though their time together was short, Kronos's love for her is strong which is probably why all of Kronos' personas can recall her. When Kronos met up with her again in Ever After High, he was surprised to see how much her personality changed. Even so, he still loves her just the same and does everything he can to get her to like him too. Although Celes appears to not share the same feelings, Kronos is thankful to have at least one person at school he trusts. Probably the only thing he dislikes about her is how difficult it is just to see her during school. He isn't quite sure why Celes is barely at her classes. Portrayal Kronos' face, voice, and singing voice claim is Donald Glover, also known as the music artist Childish Gambino. (aka my husband, I love this man so much.) Childish Gambino's albums, "Awaken, My Love!", "Camp", and "Because The Internet" are all different sounds and there are song from all three albums that exhibit Kronos' different personas. "Awaken, My Love!" is certainly a Corona album with small features of Starkastik Watcher here and there. "Camp" features both Mr. and Aeon. "Because the Internet" is mostly a Mr. album featuring Starkastik Watcher. Childish Gambino's EP "Kauai" is completely Starkastik Watcher. Trivia/Notes * Ephemeris is another way of measuring time by using the amount of time it takes the Earth to orbit the Sun rather than the Earth's axial rotation. * Just like how Childish Gambino got his stage name, Starkastik Watcher is Kronos' Wu-Tang Clan name. :') * Kronos does not trust people enough to make friends. He considers everyone to be an acquaintance. * His peers think Kronos just goes through inconvenient moodswings. Concept I let Kronos' concept and character simmer in the back of my mind for a while since I had other characters I wanted to work on. My approach to making Kronos is completely different from when I made Sable, Celes, and Hayden since those three are loosely inspired by old OCs of mine. Both Kronos and River are similar in the way that they are completely new OCs with nothing to start off of. The difference between River and Kronos is with River, I knew exactly how I wanted to approach them, Kronos, I had no flipping idea what to do with him other than I wanted him to be the son of Father Time. Kronos definitely took a long while for me to figure out simply because I had no flipping idea what I wanted him to be. From the get-go, I knew I wanted a male OC and that he was the son of Father Time. I originally had him planned to be a rebel who was simply an angsty teenager who is bitter towards his father for capping his powers. It was known from the start that Kronos' powers had to be limited because Time control can be overpowering and I did not want to deal with that. (Also, time controlling can divulge way too quickly and leave a lot of plot holes, so I definitely wanted to avoid that complication.) I also knew I wanted him to be a time-dimension skipper because I thought that was cool. In order to keep Kronos from OPing, I thought giving him the consequence of diminishing sanity was a plausible reason for his hindering his abilities. Making sure he was not OP was seriously my top priority since that was something I was not aware of at the time when I decided for a Father Time child. Once I decided what was Kronos' consequence for misusing his powers, I then took advantage of his degrading sanity to give him multiple personas. His multiple personas is loosely based off another OC which is non-EAH related, where that OC undergoes different identities to keep their true identity a secret. And then Childish Gambino decided to drop his album and play with my heart all of a sudden. Honestly, thanks to Childish Gambino, I probably would not have been able to finish Kronos' character. (Kronos is like my small attempt to express my unconditional and infinite love for this man.) I'm a huge fan of Childish Gambino and his latest album is practically a story and the sound of the album is COMPLETELY different from his past 2. His diverse sound and his plethora of talents are what inspired the rest of Kronos' character, from design to his personality. Category:The Capture of Father Time Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals